Cruckul Grimm
"I merely exist to keep the balance, there is no Heaven without a Hell. The question is... Which one am I sending you to?" - Grimm Introduction Often confused with a human due to his paler-than-usual skin tone, the Rogue known as Cruckul Grimm (often referred to as just "Grimm") is a Tiefling with bright red eyes that seem to look beyond one's surface. Gifted with incredible agility and a knack for improvisation, the young blade-for-hire had already made quite a name for himself by the age of 20 in Brightwillow's underground scene. Often seen wearing a dark cloak which covers his horns and tail, both due to the prejudice many races have towards tieflings and also to avoid being recognized by the authorities, Cruckul was forced into hiding after a job; in which he discovered certain items of importance had been stolen from him; had gone badly. Determined to recover his property he thought: What better way to avoid the Guard, continuing my search and keeping business running than joining a guild with a good reputation? Backstory Conceived from the union between an aspect of Glasya and a gypsy who sold her soul to them, Crukul was born in the slums of the great city of Brightwillow, a bustling merchant city. Misfortune followed him from a young age and yet he always seemed to be able to survive it; such was the case when he scored his first kill at the age of 7, by slitting his mother's throat with a rusty knife, after she was driven mad from her dealings with the spirits and attacked him. Once orphaned he roamed the streets, stealing food from the caravans that passed through the city and taking advantage of his wit to eliminate those who underestimated him. The only warmth he ever found growing up was that of the blood that ran through his veins when he chased his target and the one that covered him once he had found his mark; however not everything was as dark as it seemed, for he also found comfort at the side of Prixan, an orphan Dragonborn boy he had befriended during his days on the streets and from whom he had grown to be inseparable. Over time he had made quite an name for himself and became a well known hitman by the age of 20; his preferred method of assassination? a single needle-like dagger coated in Dragon Bile, which he kept in a vial stolen from one of the caravans, inserted through the spine in such an angle that it pierced the heart as well, the incision was so small that only a trained eye could see it. Though the two boys grew to pursue much different paths (Prixan was taken in by the townsguard and trained to become a high ranking Fighter) they would still catch glimpses of each other when Crukul was leaving from a job and Prixan arrived at the scene, for obvious reasons however their friendship was kept a secret. In the recent past his dagger along with a magic cloak were stolen from him, these items were vital if he wanted to continue running smoothly with business. Thus began his task of recovering these items and punishing those responsible for their disappearance Worships: Beshaba Category:Guild Members Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Tieflings